Broken into Pieces
by lilyfred130
Summary: The Camden Clan has all moved back to Glen Oak. Everything's going great for everyone for once. That is until something terrible happens to Ruthie. First 7th heaven fanfic. Plz review. No Flames. Rating just to be safe.


AN) Hi all. This is my first 7th heaven fanfiction. I'm not entirely sure if i'm going to continue with this, I'll see how well it is received. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Broken Into Pieces **

Chapter one

After the RV trip ended life returned to normal with the Camden family, well as normal as the Camden clan can be!

Eric remained the minister at the church while Annie works at the home looking after Savanah and Jordan during the day. They now have as many grandchildren as they do children.

Matt and Sarah are 28 years old, living in New York with their 9 month old twin boys, Luke and Jacob. Matt is an OB/GYN and Sarah is a paediatrician, but she is currently on leave from work to take care of the twins.

Mary is 26 years old living with her husband Carlos and three children, four year old Charles (Charlie), the ten month old twins Elizabeth (Lizzie) and Annabelle (Bella) in Buffalo. Mary is the local high schools gym teacher and girl's basketball coach, while Carlos works as a real-estate agent.

25 year old Lucy and 30 year old Kevin still live next door to Eric and Annie with three year old Savanah and new baby boy Jordan. Kevin went back to working on the police force and Lucy is the associate pastor at her dad's church.

22 year old Simon has just finished his last year of college but is yet to move back to Glen Oak. He is planning to move back soon however and get a job as an accountant. Simon isn't seeing anyone at the moment, he has decided after the great Rose debacle to take a break from dating.

Ruthie is 17 and a senior in high school. She and T-Bone broke up after the RV trip because he decided to move away and be with his father. Ruthie doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment and like Simon is taking a break.

Sam and David are nine years old and back at school.

Martin moved back to college, he and Sandy are getting on really well and not just for Aaron's sake!

Robbie, he still lives in Florida but is thinking about moving back to Glen Oak. His mother died a couple of years ago and doesn't really have anything apart from his job as an elementary school teacher keeping him there.

Margaret, Jane and Mac moved into there own place and rarely see the Camden's anymore with there busy schedules.

"They're going to be so surprised." Matt said to Sarah, Mary and Carlos. They were travelling back to Glen Oak with their kids as a surprise for Annie's birthday. Lucy and Kevin are the only ones back home who know about it. Simon and Robbie are meeting them at the air port as a part of the surprise also.

"I know I can't wait to see everyone again." Mary told them. "I still can't get my head around the fact that Ruthie has her drivers licence. She's suppose to stay little forever. I mean she's already in her senior year of high school, before we know it she's going to be in college! She's grown up so fast, don't you think, or is it just me."

"No, I agree with you, time sure has flown by. It doesn't seem so long ago that she was planning on moving to the moon because earth was starting to bore her." Matt replied, smiling softly.

"What?" Sarah asked, laughing slightly at the sound of the crazy thought.

"When mom was in labor with the twins, Ruthie told me that she was never going to have children. She said she would become an astronaut and move to the moon, because earth was starting to bore her." Mary replied, giggling as she recalled the memory.

"I hate living so far away sometimes, I feel as if I'm missing out. I think we should really do this Sarah. I want to move back to Glen Oak. Hank told me that there are so many jobs going at the hospital at the moment, we would have no problem getting one. Mom would be there as well as your parents to look after the boys while we're working. I think it would be perfect." Matt told his wife.

"I think you're right. We can tell them this week." Sarah decided. Matt leaned in and kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

"You're kidding. You guys are moving back to Glen Oak too." Mary said excitedly.

"Yeah, we are. What do you mean by too?"

"Well Mary and I have been talking about moving back to Glen Oak ever since the girls were born and we finally decided we are going to. We're telling them this week." Carlos said, grinning from ear to ear.

Simon was driving along the roads he had grown so accustomed to between his apartment and his childhood home.

It had been a while since he had been home and seen his family. He missed them a lot.

_I really think I'm going to do it, I'm gonna move back to Glen Oak and take the job offer. I'll tell them all this week._ Simon thought to himself.

"Please ensure all seatbelts are fastened as we make our final decent into Glen Oak." The air hostess announced.

Robbie Palmer sat alone in his row of seats. Lucy had called him a couple of weeks ago asking if he could fly in and surprise Eric, Annie, Ruthie, Sam and David and meet all seven of his 'honouree' nieces and nephews.

_I'm sick of missing everything. So much has changed in my absence. That's it. I'm moving back to Glen Oak. And this is the perfect opportunity to tell everyone! _Robbie decided.

"Kevin they'll be here soon, you've gotta get to the air port." Lucy yelled. She was sitting on a chair feeding Jordan

"I'm on my way hon." Kevin replied as he walked into the room. He kissed Lucy on the cheek, ruffled Savanah's hair, grabbed his keys and jacket and left.

Lucy smiled happily and turned her attention back to her little man.

"Mommy is that how you used to feed me." Savanah asked from Lucy's feet.

"Yes sweetheart it was."

"Oh, Gross!" Savanah whined and then turned her attention back to her doll.

Lucy just quietly giggled and thought about how much she missed everyone. _This is going to be a great week, having the entire family in the same town. I just wish they would all move back to Glen Oak so we could be a proper family again._

Ruthie came to a stop outside the elementary school Sam and David attended. It was the end of the school day and all Ruthie wanted to do was get home so she could start the pile of homework she had received.

_Of course today's got to be the day they take their time coming out, doesn't it? _Ruthie thought angrily to herself.

"Hey Ruthie," Sam and David said as they climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Yep, let's go." She replied angrily and turned out of the school.

"Are you angry at us?" Sam tried to guess what was wrong with their sister.

"No I'm not angry at you." Ruthie answered in an annoyed tone.

"Are you angry at someone?" David continued to guess, not picking up on the fact that she was already annoyed.

"No!" She kind of yelled back at them.

"Then what's wrong," the twins asked simultaneously.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Okay?"

"Okay, sorry."

"Ruthie and the boys will be home soon." Annie said as she placed a plate of cookies in front of her husband.

"Yeah, can you believe that out of all seven children, we only have three left in school. And Ruthie will be finished at the end of this year." Eric asked his wife who had taken a seat next to him at the table.

"No I really can't." Annie answered. "It doesn't seem that long ago that Matt was starting school, then Mary, then Lucy, then Simon, then Ruthie, then Sam and David and now most of them have finished or almost finished. It's really quite amazing how fast time goes by."

"Yep, sure is."

"I miss Matt, Mary, Simon and even Robbie. I know that technically he isn't family. But he was as good as for a long time." Annie sighed.

"Yeah, I do as well." Eric stated. "But they all have their own lives and their happy. I think the only one we can really count on moving back in the near future is Simon. And just our luck he'll move back and then Ruthie will move away to college."

"Yeah probably." Annie laughed. "But I wish I could be a bigger part of Luke, Jacob, Charlie, Lizzie and Bella's life."

"Yeah, I do too."

"Oh well, we can only dream." Annie chuckled, getting up to clean the cookie plate.

AN) I hope you liked it. Please review. But no flames.


End file.
